Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle pedal that is detachable and engageable with a cleat. This invention also relates a cleat that can be attached to shoe, and a bicycle pedal system comprising a cleat and a bicycle pedal.
Background Information
It is known to have a bicycle pedal system that uses cleats, in which a cleat can be attached to a shoe and a bicycle pedal detachably engages the cleat (see, for example, EP Patent Application Publication No. 0826586). A conventional bicycle pedal comprises a pedal shaft, a pedal main body that is rotatably supported by the pedal shaft and a clamp part having two cleat clamping portions disposed at an interval longitudinally along the traveling direction of the bicycle in the pedal main body. In this kind of pedal system, not only can the pedal be pushed down, but the pedal can also be pulled up, so that the pedal can be stably and efficiently operated.